


William Andrew Phillip Bodie

by Duchess_of_Strumpetness



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Childhood Friends, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_of_Strumpetness/pseuds/Duchess_of_Strumpetness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is based on Bodie’s four names at different stages of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Little Billy Bodie

Little Billy Bodie looked down at his best clothes and grimaced. The other boys will tease me if they see me dressed like this he thought glumly. His mother was taking him into town today to get his new school uniform and he was not looking forward to it. She’d dressed him in his “Sunday Best” as she always called it and had warned him strictly not to get dirty.

He was sure he could see himself in his shoes they were so shiny. The elastic in his socks was new so they would not fall down no matter how hard he stamped his feet. The shorts were pressed and the shirt ironed. The tie was annoying him and he knew why his father hated the “damn” things he thought giggling at the bad word.

“What are you giggling at William?” His mother demanded from her room where she was still getting ready for them to go.

“Nothing Mummy.” He replied running his hands through his short hair. It was far shorter then he usually wore it but he liked it. It made him look more like Daddy. They’d cut off his curly locks last week cause he was going to “big school” soon and he was a big boy now, Daddy said so and Daddy’s never told fibs. He hated it when Mummy called him “curly locks”. His hair was not really curly, just wavy. His friend Raymond had real curls and the girls loved them, which Raymond hated. Billy giggled again. Raymond was two years older then Billy so he knew everything!

Raymond already went to school and he’d told Billy all about it. It sounded like fun and he was anxious to go. “But first I’ve got to go shopping with Mummy!” He thought resigned to his fate. He’d much rather be out playing football with Raymond and George and Michael Murphy. They were much more fun but Mummy had warned him not to get dirty or Daddy would paddle his behind for him. Billy was in no hurry for Daddy to do that again. It had hurt last time.

He’d said a bad word and Daddy had heard him. First he’d sent Billy to his room and then given him a stern talking to and then paddled his behind. Billy had screamed and yelled. Fought and wriggled but it did no good. He’d had to lie on his stomach in bed that night.

He was dragged from his thoughts by a knock on the front door. Hesitantly he looked out the small window and saw Raymond and Michael standing there. They had a football with them. Carefully so Mummy would not hear them he opened the door.

“Come out to play Billy?” Ray asked hopefully holding up the football.

“Can’t,” Billy said shaking his head reluctantly. “Mummy and me are going shopping for my school clothes and I’m not to get dirty.” He explained and was surprised when his friends said nothing about the way he was dressed.

“Oh come on!” Raymond whined. “We’re only gonna kick it around. It’s not a real game.” Billy glanced back and heard mummy singing to herself. She’d be ages yet. He was torn. He wanted to play with his friends but he’d been given strict instructions not to get dirty.

“OK but we can’t be long.” He decided and slipped out of the house.

Billy lined up the football and drew back his foot to kick it. Raymond, George, Michael, Susan and Betty were all lined up opposite him to try to stop the ball. Usually he didn’t like girls much but Susan and Betty weren’t really girls, they were part of the gang.

“William Andrew Phillip Bodie, just what do you think you’re doing?” At his mother’s shriek he missed the kick and lost the game.

Billy turned to face his enraged mother and the others all scattered. He’d have liked to run himself. She was very very mad at him.

“Hi Mum!” He said cheerily but it was not going to work.

“Don’t you ‘Hi Mum’ me you naughty boy.” She brushed dirt off his shirt and straightened the tie. “I told you specifically not to get dirty and look at you.” Billy looked down at his once pristine clothes and bit his lip. I’m in trouble now he thought

“Get in that house this instant.” Mrs. Bodie said and slapped him hard on the behind as Billy tried to dash past her. His bottom lip quivered. Mummy hit nearly as hard as Daddy did.

“Those tears are not going to work William!” she slapped him again “get to your room right now.” His mother glared at him. “We can’t go shopping now, you’re filthy again.” Billy scampered. He knew better than to hang around when mummy was mad at him.

When Daddy got home later in the afternoon Billy could hear them screaming at each other downstairs. He hated it when they fought and it was always about him so it seemed.

He jumped at the knock at his door. Daddy came in and stood there. Billy dropped his eyes. He couldn’t look at his father.

“William!” Slowly Billy looked up at Daddy and saw him smile. It was OK. “Come on” Daddy sat on the bed and sat Billy beside him so they could talk.

“You’ve got to do as Mummy says Will. You know she gets mad if you don’t” Billy nodded sadly.

“OK Daddy, I’ll be good.” His Daddy gave him kiss good night and tucked him in.

“I know you’re a good boy Billy.” Daddy turned off the light “good night son.”

“Night Daddy!” Billy said and went to sleep. He’d be good tomorrow.


	2. Willie Bodie

Willie Bodie stopped with his key at the lock of the front door and listened. His parents were arguing again! The laughing happy young man of a few minutes disappeared, to be replaced by an unhappy, lonely adolescent. He stood stock still on the doorstep and listened to them yell at each other. He was the reason for it – again. He could feel his throat tighten and he blinked furiously to keep the traitorous tears at bay. You’re not bloody six any more sunshine, so grow up! He admonished himself severely but it didn’t work. It was hard for a young boy to know his mother hated him that much.

It had been a good afternoon out with Ray and a couple of girls. Strange how the friends of his childhood now took on a whole new meaning. He’d known Betty and Sue forever it seemed but in the last few years’ things had changed. They’d enjoyed an afternoon at the pictures and had taken the girls for fish and chips after. It had been a good time and he was home before his father’s curfew. Willie stood on the doorstep, unable to go inside and listen to them scream. His mother’s drunken rambling’s and his father’s furious temper.

Willie glared at the closed door and thrusting his hands in his pockets walked away from the house. Where he was going he had no idea but he couldn’t face another night listening to them scream abuse at each other. I’m never getting married if it’s gonna be like that he thought, not for the first time. He could remember good times. Before his mother had turned to the bottle and away from his father and him.

Little Billy Bodie had thought there was no more beautiful mummy in the whole world that his but Willie Bodie knew better. A drunken, untidy smelly woman was slowly replacing the pretty lady she used to be. Willie hated her. Trudging along, head down, miles away in thought he didn’t hear his name called.

“Willie?” a hand pulled him to a stop and Willie looked up at Ray’s concerned face. He was totally unaware of the tears cursing down his cheeks. Oh shit! Ray thought. “What’s wrong mate?” Ray said keeping hold of Willie’s arm.

“Nothing Ray. Forget it.” He mumbled and tired to walk away. Ray wouldn’t let him though.

“Come on Will, talk to me!” he demanded not letting go of his friend’s arm. He figured the two years he had on Willie Bodie gave him the right to pry. That and the fact this was his best friend in the entire world.

“They’re at it again Ray.” Willie admitted sniffling. Ray gave him his handkerchief and Willie noisily blew his nose. “Yelling at each other and hurling abuse. I can’t stand it any more” Willie admitted pocketing Ray’s hankie. Ray grinned knowing he’d get it back washed and knowing Willie even ironed. He’d been doing all his own laundry and most of the housekeeping for years now. Ray was the only person Willie had confessed that too.

“Come and crash at my place then?” Ray suggested and Willie tried to keep the relief from his face. He couldn’t quite manage it.

“You sure?” He asked wanting it confirmed. Ray slung his arm around Willie’s shoulder and dragged him off down the road.

“Course you berk. Come on.” The two friends walked down the road with Ray’s arm still slung around Willie’s shoulder.

Willie loved Mrs. Doyle’s place. She was always happy and laughing and feeding him. Mr. Doyle would tell him really bad jokes but Willie always laughed at them. Ray’s two younger sisters loved him as much as they loved their brother and teased him about the same stuff they teased Ray with.

They’d given him a real hard time when his voice had broken last year and teased him about going out with girls. He was theirs as they’d told him more than once cause they needed a big brother each so they wouldn’t have to share Ray.

“Mum!” Ray called out and dragged Willie into the house behind him. Mrs. Doyle came out of the kitchen wiping her hands on a tea towel as usual.

“Oh Willie love” she enveloped Willie in a hug and he hesitantly hugged her back. The look of Willie’s face was pure bliss and Ray felt sorry for him not that he’d ever be stupid enough to tell Willie that. Even though Willie was two years younger he was as tall as Doyle, broader in the shoulders and could use those fists of his already.

Willie had forgotten what it was like to be held and loved. Mrs. Doyle smelt of talcum powder and some perfume but mostly of love and Willie felt traitorous tears sting his eyes again.

“Come on love.” Mrs. Doyle ushered them into the kitchen and sat both boys down at the old battered kitchen table and put milk and sugar in front of them and switched on the huge old kettle. Minutes later she put a mug of tea in front of both of them.

“I’ll got and make up the spare room for you Will. You’re staying here tonight.” She would not accept any argument and Willie was grateful. He loved Mrs. Doyle like he should have been able to love his own mother.

“Ta Mrs. Doyle.” He said sipping the hot sweet tea. “I wish my mum was like yours.” Willie confessed to Ray and Ray nodded in understanding.

“I’m leaving soon Ray.” Willie said and Ray nearly chocked on his tea.

“What? Where are you going?” Ray asked worriedly.

“I’ve got Dad’s permission to join the army when I turn 16 and I’m going to. I can’t stand her any longer Ray. I’ve got to go or I’ll do something really stupid.” Willie pleaded with his friend “you do understand don’t you Ray?”

“Yer I guess.” Ray sighed. “I don’t like it but I can understand it Will. I’ll miss you.” Ray wanted to cry himself now.

“Oh don’t be daft. I’ll write I promise.” Willie punched Ray lightly on the arm as Mrs. Doyle came back and ordered both boys to bed.


	3. William Bodie

Private William Bodie stood to attention with the other Privates in his regiment and watched the Staff Sergeant prowl up and down the orderly straight lines of soldiers. William watched him from the corner of his eye. He was a sneaky bastard this bloke and was always dropping them in some type of trouble. What now! William thought worriedly.

“Well, Well, Well” the Staff Sergeant bellowed at them “What a pathetic lot you are, call yourself soldiers do you? Not a decent one among you.” William kept his smirk under control. They were the best damn regiment in the barracks but the Staff Sergeant would never admit it. He’d already been caught out a couple of times for smirking in formation. 50 push-ups on the spot was not William’s idea of fun, neither was the 10 mile run the damn man had sent them on.

“Just to make you wonder even more why you bothered to join up we’re going on a lovely two day hike.” Communal groans greeted that announcement. “This will be your pairings for the days you will be gone.” William turned out. Bloody sadist! He thought and was dragged back to earth when he heard his name called. “Bodie and Carley” the Staff Sergeant called and William winced. They’d bloody partnered him with a flipping girl. William looked around and caught sight of his “partner” for the next two or three days and glared. She was a tiny little thing with short hair and a happy disposition. Oh shit! William thought with feeling she’s a bloody little pixie.

Ellie marched up to William. “You’re Bodie aren’t you?” She demanded and William nodded.

“Yer that’s right. You must be Carley.” She nodded. Christ he’s big! Ellie thought. William might only be 20 but he’d reached his full height already, an impressive 6-foot. With the fitness required in the Army William had toned down but filled out and he’d had to request new uniforms 5 times since he’d joined. “You look like a little pixie,” William said and Ellie wanted to kick him.

“Oh ta very much.” She grumbled and glared at William when he grinned at her.

“You’d weight about as much as your pack” William said grinning at her and Ellie actually poked her tongue out at him. William laughed at her. This should be interesting he thought smugly.

Later that afternoon William turned to see Ellie trudging along behind him. She’s got guts he thought reluctantly. They’d been hiking after being dumped some 3 hours earlier and told to get back to base. Bloody orienteering William thought miserably scanning the dark clouds that were settling in. They were either going to get snowed on or rained on or knowing their luck probably both. William trudged along deep in his own thoughts. Some time later he realised he could no longer hear Ellie’s footsteps. He turned to find her gone. “What the hell!” He mumbled aloud and started backtracking.

“Ellie” William bellowed. “Ellie” it was considered very bad form to loose a partner while on manoeuvres. “Ellie” William bellowed again.

“Over hear.” A voice called out over the wind and eventually William found her. He stuck his head over a ravine and Ellie was gripping a small tree for dear life.

“Don’t you dare say one word William Bodie just get me out of here.” She yelled above the wind. William unstrapped his pack and crawled forward on his belly. Leaning over as far as he dared he still couldn’t reach Ellie. The pack was dragging her down.

“Let loose your pack.” William bellowed over the wind and Ellie looked at him like he’d lost his mind.

“Are you nuts.” She demanded ticked off. William just shook his head.

“It’s pulling you down and if you don’t let it go it will pull you right off this damn cliff. Come on Ellie, let it go.” she could see the sense but all her provisions, sleeping bag and everything was in that damn pack. Carefully easing one hand off the tree Ellie undid the first strap and then reversed the process let the other loose and the pack feel off her back with a thunderous crash on the rocks below. She peered down at it thinking that could have been me. She shuddered, reached up and took hold of William’s hand and scrambled up the cliff and to safety.

Both stood at the edge of the cliff and studied the ruined pack. William saw Ellie shudder, thinking the same thing he was. That was damn lucky.

“Are you OK?” William asked concerned. Ellie just nodded, unable to speak.

“Yer but the Staff Sergeant is going to have my guts for loosing that pack.” She admitted miserably.

“Yer but better it than you. What happened?” William asked and Ellie blushed.

“I lost my footing and stumbled over the edge. That God for that tree.” William agreed with her.

“Yer well, we’ve got to find some shelter or we’re gonna get soaked. Come on.” William headed off and Ellie limped after him.

“You have hurt yourself!” He accused worriedly.

“It’s just my ankle.” Ellie snapped back feeling silly. William led Ellie over to a rock and pushed her none too gently down onto it and unlaced her boot. Her ankle was swollen. William rummaged around in his pack and dug out his first aid kit.

“Come on Ellie, hold still.” He grumbled and strapped her ankle. “It’s not broken, just sprained I think.” Quickly and efficiently he finished the strapping and eased Ellie’s foot back down. “Can you walk on it?” Carefully Ellie put her foot down and put some weight on it.

“Yer, it’s OK but my foot’s freezing.” She grumbled. Chuckling William slid her sock back on and rummaging in his own pack pulled out a pair of his own socks and eased them over Ellie’s foot as well. There was no way she was going to get her boot back on.

“Better?” He asked straightening up again. Ellie could only nod, amazed at William’s consideration. He had a dreadful reputation around the barracks but obviously under that gruff exterior was a good heart.

“Come on, we’ve got to find some shelter.” William said slinging his pack again, slipping Ellie’s arm around his waist and together they hobbled off.

“There!” Ellie cried over the wind. It was a cave, not very big but it was warm and William hoped, dry. He and Ellie crawled inside out of the wind just as the heavens opened. Within minutes William had a fire going to warm them up. Ellie stretched her hands towards the small fire and William grinned at her.

“How about a cuppa?” He asked and Ellie stared at him shocked.

“You’re kiddin’ aren’t you?” William just shook his head and Ellie grinned. Sure enough he dragged tea stuff out of his kit and offered Ellie the battered tin mug. She sipped it gratefully.

“We’re not going to get far in that!” William said nodding to the heavy rain. “Looks like were stuck here.” William stoked the fire and Ellie curled up on the floor and watched the fire. William shook out his sleeping bag, brushed the pebbles away and spread the bag out.

“Come on Ellie, get over here!” Ellie stared at William stunned.

“Excuse me!” She stuttered shocked.

“Get over here Ellie.’ William repeated pulling his boots off and dropping onto the bag.

“Why?” she asked suspiciously.

“Cause I’ve got the sleeping bag and you can’t seep over there.” William explained and Ellie shook her head.

“No thanks.” Ellie said. “I’m fine over here.” She said stubbornly. William shrugged his shoulders, climbed into the sleeping bag and zipped it up.

Ellie lay on the dirt and watched William snuggled up in the sleeping bag and watched Ellie try to get comfortable. Stubborn git! He thought irritated.

Sometime through the night William woke with a start with some one shaking him.

“What?” He mumbled sleepily.

“William, I’m cold.” Ellie mumbled through chattering teeth.

“Get in here.” William replied gruffly and unzipped the bag and threw it open for Ellie to climb in. “You’re freezing you dope.” Ellie was not in the mood to argue but that bag looked awful small with William taking up most of the space.

“Um, I don’t know if I’ll fit.” Ellie said eyeing the confined space. William moved over as far as he could.

“Come on Ellie, you’re letting all the cold air in. You’re only a little pixie, you’ll fit.” William grinned at her disgruntled look.

“Oh alright.” Ellie crawled into the bag and William zipped it up around them. It was a tight fit and William tucked her close to him and wrapped his arms around her. Ohmygod was all Ellie could think. He was solid, warm and smelled so damn good. Breathe! Ellie had to remind herself.

“Go to sleep Ellie, we’ve a long walk in the morning.” William instructed and surprisingly Ellie found herself dropping off to sleep wrapped in William’s strong arms.

Late the following afternoon they finally made it back to base. The last to arrive but the only ones injured. Ellie’s ankle was indeed sprained and she smiled when William gave her a cheeky wink as he helped her hobble over to the hospital. Cheeky sod she thought fondly.


	4. Bodie

The heels of Bodie’s boots tacked out a rapid tattoo as he stormed along the corridor of CI5 answering Cowley’s summons. ‘Why now!’ He thought to himself. He’d managed to get along this far without a damn partner but George Bloody Cowley in all his wisdom thought he needed one. After just over a year with CI5 Cowley now wanted to partner him off. ‘Not if I’ve got anything to do with it’ Bodie thought rebelliously knocking on the outer door to Cowley’s office.

“He’s waiting for you!” Cowley’s pretty secretary Betty said and Bodie didn’t even bother with the usual smile and chat up. It was more a grimace he threw Betty’s way.

“Thanks.” Bodie replied glumly and knocked on Cowley’s door. A mumbled "Enter" and Bodie pushed open the door only to find Cowley alone. ‘Strange!’ Bodie thought.

“Och sit down laddie.” Cowley directed and hesitantly Bodie sat and it felt decidedly strange to be doing so. When he was in Cowley’s office it was more often than not for some strife he was in for breaking some stupid rule and getting dragged over the proverbial carpet for it, not being offered Cowley’s best pure malt scotch.

Cowley raised his glass in silent salute and sat there watching Bodie, which was making him decidedly nervous, but by neither word nor action did Bodie let it be known.

‘Yes.’ Cowley thought ‘He’d do just fine.’ Even though Bodie had been in CI5 for a short 14 months he was already proving his worth. He’d come through in some pretty hairy situations already and Cowley didn’t want him burning out too soon hence the partnering idea. ‘Oh and he’ll hate it!’ Cowley thought with glee.

Bodie’s dubious background was coming in handy more and more but he had the tendency to shoot first and ask questions later. Rather difficult if the person in question was dead as Bodie was the best marksman on the squad. Cowley was slowly breaking him of that inconvenient habit. It has also taken Cowley months to stop Bodie saluting him every time he saw him. Cowley still thought that particular trait was extremely funny but he could understand it begin an Army man himself. ‘Yes, but this boy’s pure SAS’ Cowley thought still slightly a little in awe of that fact. He knew the reputation of the SAS and how tough their men were and he had his very own right here. ‘Not that I think anyone could ever really tame this one’ Cowley correctly guessed.

“You wanted to see me Sir?” Bodie asked sipping the scotch. It was damn good and he was not going to waste it by throwing it down his neck in one go. ‘Doubt Cowley would appreciate that!’ He thought smirking.

“I’ve found you a partner Bodie.” Cowley said and Bodie glowered.

“Didn’t know I’d lost one Sir.” He replied flippantly and Cowley hid his own smirk behind his glass. ‘Cheeky sod’ he thought affectionately.

“Bodie!” Cowley reprimanded.

“Sorry Sir.” Bodie replied with not one ounce of sincerity.

“I’ve not done this just to step on your toes Bodie, regardless of what you may believe. I want you partnered off so I don’t loose you. Someone to watch your back while you watch his if you will.” Bodie could understand that logic but he still didn’t like it.

“But Sir!” he started and Cowley stopped him swiftly with a glare that would stop a Sherman tank. It had absolutely no effect on Bodie however.

“No arguments Bodie. I said you’re getting a partner and your bloody getting a partner.” Cowley reached over and re-filled Bodie’s glass. ‘God much more of that stuff and they’ll be sending me to AA!’ Bodie thought. It was only just past noon.

“So what’s this new partner of mine like?” Bodie asked crossing one fine booted foot over the knee of his tan trousers and lounging back. Cowley glared at him and Bodie grinned back.

“Ex Detective Constable at the Met.” Bodie frowned.

“A Bloody Cop!” He said with feeling and Cowley glared again. Neither heard the door open.

“Yer sunshine a bloody cop, you got a problem with that?” Bodie whirled to face the newcomer and his face broke into a huge smile. “Christ, your mum still dresses you like she did when you were six!” The newcomer said.

“Bloody hell, Ray Doyle!” Bodie enveloped the smaller man in a rib-crushing hug. Ray grunted.

“Christ Will you trying to break me bleeding ribs. Lay off you big git.” Bodie was standing there grinning like a maniac. Cowley could only stare at them shell-shocked. His idea had backfired him.

“I take it you two know each other?” Cowley demanded sarcastically and both men nodded in unison.

“Yes Sir. Since we were 6 and 8” Bodie replied not being able to get the stupid grin of his face. Doyle was not doing much better. They both stood there with their arms around each other’s shoulders; faces plastered with the most ridiculous grins and Cowley could only glare at them.

“This is not kindergarten you two do know that?” Cowley demanded setting glasses of scotch down in front of both of them and nodding to the chairs. Both Bodie and Doyle sat, still grinning like loons.

“Yes Sir, we know that!” Doyle replied sipping his scotch.

“Good just as well. Well this may still work out. Keep in other in line.” ‘My job is not to make my men happy but I’ve just made their day’ Cowley thought annoyed.

“Oh get out of here; I can’t stand the sight of your grinning faces any longer, get!” Both scampered at that tone and stood out side the door grinning at each other like idiots.

“Drink?” Bodie asked and Ray nodded.

“You buying?” He asked, reverting instantly to the banter of their youth.

“I’m buying!” Bodie replied

“Then I’m drinking.” And they both walked out of CI5 into the warm spring afternoon. They had a lot of years to catch up on. ‘This is gonna be interesting!’ Doyle thought grinning. He had his best friend back again by some twist of fate and he’d not loose him again he promised himself and anyone else who cared to listen.

Bodie slung his arm around Doyle’s shoulder and happily led him to his car and to the closest pub. Neither were too healthy when they had to face Cowley the next day. He just glared at them, handed to the assignments for the day and left them too it.


End file.
